who knew
by cataclysmicangels
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of her team but she worked hard and now with the GMG is coming out and now she gets to prove her self! I hope you like it it my 1st story so please dont be to harsh. I do not own Fairytail Hiro mashima does sadly T T. T because im paranoid
1. surprise

hi im Cata enjoy (AN: after gmg)

Lucy P.O.V

10 months since anybody talked to me except Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, the exceeds Carla and Panther Lily, and Lissana . Lissana is actually my best friend we bonded quite well after she returned from Edolas. But I don't get talk to her or Erza much because Natsu and Gray are always taking them on missions. But Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Lily are mostly always at the guild when they're not doing missions. I go on solo missions now because 7 months ago I was kicked out of team natural. But I have gotten stronger, now I can summon 6 gold keys at once, I also have a pair of celestial twin swords called Eclipse and Milky way. But I still use my whip sometimes because I need it for long ranged attacks. I also got much better in hand to hand combat as well thanks to Loke and Capricorn . I've beaten Erza in battle so I know I can beat Natsu and Gray in battle!

My appearance has also changed, instead of mini skirts and skimpy tops, I now wear dark-colored tank tops with ripped leather pants and my normal knee-high black combat boots, and I have silver and gold bangels on both my arms. I now always wear my mid back length hair in a high ponytail with a bang covering my right eye and finnaly an armored headband that looks like a scaley circlet.

The GMG is in 2 months and master is going to call the participants for the 2 teams I hope I in one of the because now im an s-class mage after beating Erza. So im pretty sure im going t picked for it . I can't wait to see their faces hehe!

Master p.o.v

Today im going to anounce the GMG participants. I cant wait to see their faces. "OI BRATS I GOTTA AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR WHO THE GMG PARTICIPANTS IS SO LISTEN UP" I shouted and watched as everyone huddled to the stage. " all s-class mages get up here". Mira was the 1st up, then Erza, then Laxus, then Gildarts, and finally Lucy. When Natsu saw lucy, that brat shouted "why is that weakling up there". I was about to yell at him but Erza cut me to it calmly stating "cause she beat me""and me"mira confessed" and me" Laxus growled. The look on all of thier faces made me and the s-class mages chuckle. " now that that is over this will be team A and for team B it will be Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel. Ok brats teamA will be in the mountains *they nodded, team B will be on a reserved magic resistant beach so you dont destroy anything." everyone sweat dropped while team B nodded.

AN Im sorry if it sucks, I do not own Fairytail Hiro mashima does sadly T^T sorry if to short other chapters will be longer


	2. trains and training

**Cata here this is chapter 2 and I want to know who you want Lucy to end up with or if you dont want her to end up with anyone so please comment in reviews and I promise I will check them.**

**Enjoy**

Lucy P.O.V

After master told us our teams training spot we each went home to gather supplies and clothes. I exited Fairytail with a smile I havent had in a long time thanks to the depression of being ignored. While lost in thought I almost walked past my house silly me. I quickly walked in packed enough for a few mounths along with nuts, dried fruit, water, and some medical supplies just incase of an accident. After packing I called on Virgo and asked her to keep it in the spirit world, with nothing else to do I made myself a ham and cheese sandwich with a glass of water. Ate it, worked on the second book in the series im writing and yes I did finish the first one because when your ignored you have alot of free time on your hands between training, talking to the few friends, eating, and sleeping. After a while I went back to the guild and us Sclass mages decided to meet at the train station at 9:30am to catch the 9:45 train that stops nearby a mountain range called scar mountains (an: random name). I trailed back to my apartment at 7:30pm with the idea of sleeping for more than 12 hours. When I got home I locked the door and window, Laid down on my comfy mattress set my alarm for 9 am and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Time skip: morning train station 9:25

Lucy p.o.v

When I arrived at the train station five minutes early only to happily see Erza there on a bench with a brown paper bag on her lap and humongous amount of luggage by her side waiting patienly for us to arrive. I walked up to her in a set of mountain clothes with a huge smile on my face and plopted down next to her as she turned to me with a grin and said " good morning lucy did you sleep well?""good morning as well and I slept great how about you?!" I replied." Well actually, so what do you want to work on while we train? She questioned. " I was actually wondering if you could teach me a little requip magic for my swords, keys, outfits, and future armours. So can you please teach me." I begged her . She chuckled at my childish actiond and nodded her head yes. I lept into the air shouting yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you Erza. I sat back down thinking about all I could do with requip magic. When Mira, Laxus, and Gildarts showed up with thier luggage. Erza and I got up from our spots, when I asked suspiciously what Erza had in her paper bag. When she suddenly exclaimed " I got pastries for everyone" YAY we rejoiced as we grab our yummy pastries from Erza and gobbled them up as we got out tickets and walked to our private train compartment.

When we finnaly sat in our spots I was in between Erza and Mira with Laxus and Gildarts across from us. It was an uncomfortable silence so I started a coversation " so how about we talk about our selfs and goals in training, I'll go first. I joined the guild 8 years ago that is including time skip (AN: im pretty sure its 8 years), Im a celestial spirit mage, and my goals is to learn requip magic from Erza and be a better swordsman as well."I finished. Erza went next " I am a requip mage with a special part called The Knight that only I know, my goals is to teach Lucy requip magic and also increase my magic velocity and speed" she concluded. Laxus went next " I got my scar from when the lightning slayer was implanted, im a lightning dragon slayer, my goals is to be able to control my magic better and make it more accurate" he ended. Gildarts went next " Cana is my daughter, my magic is destruction magic , my goal is to control my magic better so I dont accidentally destroy something or hurt someone" finished. Mira went last " I love match making, my magic is take over satan soul, and my goals are to increase accuracy and sensing people better" she chirped." Well I think we should all help each other with our goals so we can go back to the guild quicker" I suggested the rest grinned and nodded. For the rest of the train ride we were all in deep thought intell the train attendent called 5 minutes intell the train stopped.

It was 10:45 when we finnaly excited the train with all the luggage, I stopped turned around summoned Virgo and asked her to take my compains luggage to the spirit world, she flashed away for a few seconds, than came back asking if we needed anything else. We shoke our heads and thanked her as she returned to the spirit world her home. We started are long trek towards and up the mountains to the very top where we will be training for about a mounth and a half.

Time skip ( im too lazy to write the climb up the mountain)

When we got to the top of the mountain it was around miday according to the sun . We set up our camp far away from our training grounds so nothing would get destroyed for being stupid or being destructive, sadly I didnt see the difference but whatever. " LET TRAINING BEGAN NOW!" I proclaimed . I walked over to Erza to began my requip training , she gestured fir ne to sit down on one if the rocks in front of her, I did quickly. Soon she spoke " to start learning requip you must create a requip pocket type thing to store you items in, try that now'. I did ' good now start putting your clothes from your bag in the pocket' I did ' good now try to requip into one of the outfits'. I glowed for a few secounds and appeared in a totally different outfit fit the ones I usually wear(AN: look in chapter 1 if you forgot) ' very good Lucy now requip back into you original clothes' she ordered, I dud so. ' Now that you can do that put you whip and swords in there with no sheaths' I nodded and did so' put them back now. Very good now I want you to practice putting your keys in there and requiping certain ones such as Loke or Aries or Horilogiam" she finished. I nodded my head and jumped on her hugging her saying arigoto repeatedly. When I finally got off her and helped her up, she ruffled my hair and went off to her own training while I practiced requipind different things overand over intell I was completely exhausted along with the others as we ate, trained, helped eachother out, and slept the night away only to wake up and do the same thing.

( An: I think that went much better then the first chapter so I will try to update soon)

Love, Cata


	3. home at last

**im so sorry for not updating my tablet was taken away from me and I had to go to a 5 day camp then with my tablet still not with me I had to go to my grandparents house for 8 days. But as an apology I wrote an extra long chappy for you. I hope you enjoy!**

**Love cata**

Time skip: 1 month

Lucy P.O.V

Its been a month since we started training. My requip magic has improved greatly, I have 40 sets of armor, clothes, and other stuff, along with over a hundred weapons including my whip, Milky way, and Eclipse. My physical strength and stamina have increased largely too. My hair is now right above my waist, also I have new scarlet tips so I can always remember that Erza taught me requip magic. Also my right eye changed from brown to icy blue with gold flecks, we were all concerned but nothing else happened so we just accepted it.

All of our goals have been completed thanks to each other and my spirits Capricorn and Loke. I still practice my requip magic for hours on end so I can completely master it, but I think im right below Erza's skill level. Im upset were leaving soon because we've all become a crazy strong family : Gildarts my dad, Erza and Mira are my older sisters, and Laxus is in the I dont know where you stand stage because I think I like him but it could just be a brotherly love not sure yet. Anyway we're leaving in 2 weeks, we've started training harder than ever, working on sight, smell, and hearing, so we can tell if an enemy is near us. We're also learning teleportation magic so we can go to places faster encase of being in an hurry or an emergency .It can also help in battle so you can just appear behind the enemy and knock them out, simple and easy. Also if we have Sky labyrinth we can just teleport to the finish line. CRAP if im late again Erzas gonna kill me AGAIN!

Love your daughter, Lucy

I shot up and sprinted to where Erza and the others were. " You're late. " " I know sorry " my head down ashamed of my lateness." You're forgiven, but as punishment you have to run twenty more laps up and down the mountain and no magic is allowed" Erza demanded. " Yes Erza" I mumbled, at the corner of my eye I saw the boys ( Laxus and Gildarts) laughing at my suspense. I shot them a icy cold death glare that rivaled Titania's they shivered and stopped laughing immediately, I smirked at my victory. I thought on how I should run with the most energy left, I quickly figured it out, I would run 15 laps stop stretch then finish the rest. I sprinted down the mountain reaching the bottom quickly only then to have to start the horrid journey up the mountain. Continuing the my little cycle till the end. When I got to the top of the mountain I fell and layed in peacefulness, my face pressed against the cool mountain grass. I was in total bliss, when a shadow towered over me. I looked up at the figure only to find Laxus with arms crossed with a stern expression gracing his face. " come on Blondie time for more training " I got up slowly groaning at the absence of the cool feeling the grass gave me, when i was completely up we walked to the others together preparing ourselves for training * cough * torture.

Time skip 2 weeks later

Dear Mom,

Training is finally over and we're going back to Fairytail today YAY! We've grown so much closer to each other than when we started training. Im upset were leaving soon because we've all become so close and were going to be separated from each other because everyone but me and Gildarts has a team. But I'm gonna make sure that we go on a mission together at least once a month. You know what mom I'm happy Natsu and Gray kicked me out without that event I would have not be hanging out with my new crazy strong family. Also I think im falling in love with Laxus, but im not sure if he likes me I'll have to ask and hope for the best. That reminds me I now have two more bracelets and a new ivory circlet that act as limiters so I dont accidentally crush low level mages with my power. I know you and dad are up there watching me, I'll write again once we're back at Fairytail, but right now I need to pack up. I miss you.

Love Lucy

I closed my letter and put it in the box carefully with the others. With that done I packed up all my supplies, as well as my sleeping bag with pillows, with a flick of a finger a gold key rested on my palm. " Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo. " "punishment hime " " No Virgo can you please take my stuff to the spirit world." " yes, hime". With a poof she was gone and so was my stuff except for a water bottle and some yummy pistachios. Silently thanking Virgo, I walked to where the others were waiting for me. When I walked up to them, they all turned towards me with small smiles, I returned one of my own. With a quick nod we made our way go the train station leaving behind our mountain spot, once we got our tickets and headed to our private carriage. We were all relaxing in tell Mira asked a question. " why didn't we just teleport to Magnolia instead of taking the train?". " that's a great question Mira, why didn't we just teleport to the guild guys?" I replied/questioned. " I think we forgot we could teleport places." Laxus answered." We're so stupid" Gildarts commented, " but now it could be a surprise don't cha think " Mira chirped cheerfully as always." You're absolutely right we can have a surprise to make the guild wonder how we did it." I replied. " I agree Lucy that's a good idea. But right now we need to gets some sleep we're going to be there in nine hours" Erza stated with a small smile. With ought a single argument we all faded into the world of dreams.

Time skip: 6 hours later

"Lucy wake up, Lucy WAKE UP!""im up im up what's wrong Mira?" I replied hoarsely." We need to plan for the games so pay attention"" okay Mira im listening whats the plan"." First off we need a uniform, whats it gonna look like?" Mira asked. "I think we should all have white cloak that covers are faces and a dark blue and silver outfit underneath" Laxus suggested. " I agree with Laxus, that would look pretty cool, and maybe we could all wear silver iron boots to complete the look" I added. " All who agree raise your hand" Erza finalized. All hands went up, with that done we just talked about abilities and who would be good for what challenges. After we discussed the games, we made small talk about what we're going to do at the guild, jobs we might do before the games together of course. We talked about many other things such as past adventures, stupid things Natsu's done, and how to enter the guild for the next three hours.

" Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived in Magnolia, please get your things and exit the train. " a train attendant announced. We grabbed are things and silently and headed to the guild. The quiet walk to the guild was ended when we heard their always going ruckus. when all of a sudden...

**ohhh cliff hanger whats going to happen? So you guys probably want to know what her armors look like so here is a list:**

**1. Need for speed armor: a body suit with cheetah print, cheetah ears, tail, and claws. Plus twin swords with cheetah print cloth on the hilt.**

**2. Fire queen's armor : a dark red kimono with gold on it, black leggings, and a crown of fire. Two swords that produce blue fire**

**3. Ice queen's armor : a silver and purple version of Fire queen's armor. With a sword that produces blizzards and an ice crown**

**4. Earth queen's armor : a dark green and light brown version of Fire queen's armor, but there are branches on the chest that act like a chest plate and a sword that can cause earthquakes. Crown of antlers**

**5. Sky queen's armor : a light blue and white of Fire queen's, swords shoots out tornadoes. Crown of clouds**

**6. Sea queen's armor : a teal and pink version of Fire queen's, enables: water breathing, and talking to fish, a Triton and a crown of shells**

**7. Celestial queen's armor : navy blue with constellations on it and silver riming, silver leggings. Crown of stars, sword allows her to summon the spirits. Also she can shoot stars of her palm**

**8. Lightning queen's armor: Gray armored gown with the armor is lightning colored,**

**9. Invisibility armor : silver body suit that turns you and your weapons invisible. Two axes.**

**10. Angel's revenge: Makes you look like an angel with wings a white sundress, a gold chest plate, gauntlets, bracers, shoulders, helmet, and two gold swords**

**11. Adamintins armor: same as Erza's armor.**

**12. Black knight armor: same thing as Black wing armor**

**knights armor : holy version of Black knight**

**14. Ghost armor : white body suit. 2 daggers, makes all attacks go through you.**

**15. Giants wrath : Her strongest armor, looks like Erza's purgatory armor but its dark gray with blue glowing eyes effect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi cata here sorry i havent been posting for a very long time. so i looked at both my stories about 2 weeks ago and i kinda lost my interest in them. but i dont want to delete them so im just going to rewrite them. Also its going to take awhile because i want the chapters to be longer and a majority of my posting will be after school ends. so ya, im sorry again ive been caught up in a lot of things lately, competitions, school, tests, keeping my grades up, and other family things. i try to update in the next two to three weeks**

**love cata**

**also please send in suggestions for the stories, they're really helpful**


End file.
